1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote control unit, more specifically, the present invention relates to a battery operated remote control unit that includes a clock function and a timer function.
2. Description of the Related Art
A remote control unit for controlling a main body apparatus that includes a timer function to transmit a signal to the main body apparatus at a preset time is known (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 7-260963).
The remote control unit must also include a clock function in order to utilize the timer function. The user, however, needs to perform an operation in order to set a clocking initial value of a clock to the present time when a battery is initially attached to the remote control unit or when the battery of the remote control unit is replaced. In the remote control unit in Patent Document 1 described above, a laborious operation has to be disadvantageously performed to operate up and down switches to set the clocking initial value after the battery is attached to the remote control unit. Further, a clock switch is operated to bring the unit into a state in which the setting of the clocking initial value is possible.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to solve the above-described disadvantage and provide a remote control unit in which time setting is possible by a simple operation at a time of attaching of the battery.